1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal tester for and a mobile terminal test method of testing a mobile terminal capable of communicating with a base transceiver station in conformity with identical or different communication standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have so far been proposed a wide variety of mobile terminal testers for testing a mobile terminal capable of communicating with a base transceiver station in conformity with identical or different communication standards. One typical example of the conventional mobile terminal testers comprises at least one module of a base transceiver station simulator for exchanging various kinds of signals with the terminal to be tested, a display device having a screen for displaying icons each indicating the terminal and the base transceiver station simulator, an operation section operable to vary a distance on the screen of the display device between the icon indicative of the terminal and that of the base transceiver station simulator, and a transmission level controller for changing the transmission level of the transmission signal to be transmitted from the base transceiver station simulator to the terminal in response to the distance varied on the screen between the icon indicative of the terminal and that of the base transceiver station simulator. The conventional mobile terminal tester is designed to change the transmission level of the transmission signal to be transmitted from the base transceiver station simulator to the terminal in response to the distance varied on the display screen between the icon indicative of the terminal and that of the base transceiver station simulator. The conventional mobile terminal tester of this type is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2006-101141.
The conventional mobile terminal tester, however, encounters such a problem that the production cost is increased in response to the number of the base transceiver station simulators for testing the terminal, resulting from the fact that the conventional mobile terminal tester not only needs many modules in accordance with the number of the base transceiver station simulators but also needs many interfaces to hold the modules thereinto.